Good Morning, Nico Dearest
by previously-8
Summary: Nico was not a morning person. Maybe it was a child of Hades thing (or maybe it was just his personality) but if you bothered him early in the morning, you weren't likely to walk away unscathed. [In which Nico's friends are each tasked with waking him up in the morning]. Based off of a tumblr post. T for Language. MINOR BOO SPOILERS.


_[for Meredith]_

_This is based off of a picture I saw on Tumblr so it might help you to understand the story if you see it first. You can find it at (remove the spaces): oerselcan. tumblr post/ 104946336460/ wisteria-lai-nico-is-just-too-cute_

**Good Morning, Nico Dearest**

[...]

**Jason**

"Nico! We need your help!" Jason came running into cabin thirteen at top speed, fully prepared to brave the early-morning grumpiness of a son of Hades. After all, if they needed a powerful demigod swordfighter because there were monsters inside camp (which there were), Nico would surely help, right?

One glare from the boy cuccooned in his black duvet told Jason that no, in fact, Nico would not help, and would likely castrate him if he tried to force him into the sunlight any time before ten.

"We could really use your help...?" He said weakly, backing out of the dark cabin. Maybe he could ask one of the Ares kids.

"Fuck you." Nico growled.

Yeah, he was definitely going to go ask the Ares kids.

[...]

**Piper**

Usually, she wouldn't be the one inspecting. It was supposed to be Henrietta, a fourteen-year-old daughter of Aphrodite, doing the cabin inspections that morning. Piper was supposed to get her beauty sleep on Fridays (not that she cared much about the "beauty" part- it was mostly the "sleep" that she needed).

Of course, Henrietta had gotten bedridden with the flu and the duty had fallen on Piper, as the head counselor, to inspect cabins. Ugh.

It was bad enough that she had to go knock on every cabin and judge them on how neat their cabins were, but it was _seven in the morning_. Who _wasn't_ going to be annoyed at waking up so early? It wasn't her fault that she had to do inspection, so why should they get angry with _her_?

She was pretty much fed up with everyone in Camp by the time she reached the Hades cabin, so she went in without knocking, fully expecting another messy, single-boy sort of deal. When she opened it to see that it was actually neat, her brain took a few seconds to catch up.

"It's neat," said Piper.

"Go away; fuck you," said Nico.

Piper left.

[...]

**Frank**

Frank wouldn't have dared interrupt Nico's sleep if it weren't for Hazel. When she _begged _him (okay not begged, just asked really sweetly) to go wake her brother up so that they could all go see a sunrise together, though, he braved it to see her smile.

He wasn't sure how seeing Nico somehow made her smile, despite his perpetual gloominess and aura of "fuck you".

It was this same aura that made Frank worried to bother him so early in the day. He wasn't scared of Nico (at least, not unless he was using his death-power-stuff), but getting on the son of Hades' bad side wasn't on his list of things to do if he wanted to live a long life (which he did, thank you very much).

So, when he knocked gently on the door and then stepped in, he was careful to do it softly. He tiptoed to Nico's bed and shook the boy's shoulder.

"Nico? Hazel wants to go watch a sunrise-"

The glare that Nico shot him was the epitome of "you will suffer in eternal punishment".

"Fuck you royally." He grumbled, and Frank left fast (wondering all the while how to tell Hazel that her brother wouldn't be coming with them).

[...]

**Annabeth**

"You should wake up before someone else comes and does it less kindly."

"Fuck you."

[...]

**Percy**

Percy was probably the third least likely to get killed if he walked into Nico's cabin unannounced, at least he figured (first would be Hazel, of course, and second would probably be Will Solace, son of Apollo).

What he was doing now would most likely move his chances down to somewhere in the tens for future invasions.

The son of Hades looked really young while he was asleep. Once Percy had doused him in ice water, though, he looked for like a disoriented, drowned rat.

"Fuck you." Nico spat viciously, getting up from where he'd fallen onto the floor in surprise.

Percy was laughing heartily at the sight of the fourteen-year-old, shivering and soaked, trying to look menacing. He stopped laughing when Nico summoned skeleton warriors.

[...]

**Hazel**

Hazel knew better than most that Nico could be unpleasant in the mornings. She was glad to be the exception to this rule.

"Hey, Nico," she called softly, standing in the doorway to their shared cabin. "It's time for you to get up."

He sat up slowly, blinking groggily. He looked angry, until he realized who it was, and then his features smoothed out and he rubbed at his eyes. "G'morning, sis." He rolled out of his bed and onto the floor in a heap. "Ow."

Hazel giggled.

"You're supposed to teach a sword-fighting lesson in the arena in fifteen minutes," she informed him, smiling.

"Shit."

[...]

**Will**

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Will exclaimed loudly and grinned widely, throwing open Nico's door.

Nico pulled up his duvet so that it covered his eyes. "Urgh... What are you even doing here this early?" He said, his voice muffled by the blanket.

The son of Apollo went around to the windows and threw open their curtains, allowing the morning sunshine to infiltrate the usually dark room that was Nico's sanctuary from camp activities. It didn't do much to brighten the space, but it was a change from the pitch blackness that was usually inside.

"It's eight AM. Time to be awake!" He announced.

"Urgh..." Nico groaned from underneath his preciously warm and comfy duvet. "Fuck me."

There was a beat of silence before he realised what he said.

"YOU! I MEANT YOU!" He jumped up, his face the colour of a tomato. "I- I meant fuck you!"

But Will was already laughing.

[...]

_21 12 14_

_It's been a long time since I've posted (finished) anything, and I do apologize for that. You may, or may not see more of me from now on. I don't know yet. _

_In any case, happy holidays 2014. _

_P-8_


End file.
